The Stranger
by xfilesguy123
Summary: The Martin's lives are shattered by a terrible tragedy. One fateful night, a starnger invades the suite and murders the babysitter and injures Cody. When the killer escapes justice, he begins to stalk the Martin family. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

This one's not for everyone. This is a story that focuses on what happens when the Martins become the victims of a terrible crime and justice fails them. Please review. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life**

Chapter 1

Eleven-year-old Cody Martin shivered as he ran through the pouring rain to make it to the bus. The late afternoon sky was gray and dropping a torrential downpour. Cody quickly climbed onto the bus and sat down in his usual seat. Today he would be sitting alone. His brother was in the hospital recovering from an appendectomy. Cody had begged his mother to let him stay with Zack but Carey had reminded Cody he had a test in math today. Cody had aced the test and kicked himself for even considering skipping out. Zack would be fine on his own. He had a room and TV all to himself.

Cody watched as Boston tried to keep moving through the rain. Even a downpour couldn't bring this city to a halt but life seemed to be going a little bit slower. Cody wiped rainwater off his face and pulled his backpack back on as the bus came to stop outside the Tipton Hotel. Cody said goodbye to a few people he knew as he passed by them and then rushed into the rain. He could barely see two feet in front of him as he ran towards the front doors. Norman the doorman frowned as Cody came in dripping wet. Cody flashed him a sheepish grin.

"Afternoon," he said as he headed for the elevators. He stopped dead in his tracks as Mr. Moseby appeared in front of him.

"Cody, you're getting water all over the lobby," exclaimed Moseby.

"It's raining," replied Cody. Moseby gave him a dirty look.

"I know it's raining. That doesn't mean you can't dry off before coming in here," snapped Moseby.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Moseby. It won't happen again," assured Cody as he headed for the elevators. Moseby frowned and let Cody pass. Cody headed to the elevators and rode up to the 23rd floor.

…………

Carey Martin looked up as Cody entered the suite. Carey smiled and closed the book she had been reading. She had started reading it during Zack's operation and now couldn't seem to put it down.

"Still reading that book, huh, Mom?" asked Cody with a grin as he put his book bag down. Carey chuckled and stood up.

"Yeah. I can't remember the last time I was so interested in a book," replied Carey.

"So can we go visit Zack tonight?" asked Cody. Carey shook her head.

"I got to work and I won't be done until midnight. I don't want you being down at the hospital all by yourself when visiting hours are done. Besides Zack is perfectly fine," assured Carey. Cody sighed in disappointment. He really wanted to see Zack today.

"We'll go visit him first thing tomorrow morning," promised Carey. Cody nodded.

"So is Maddie babysitting me tonight or something?" asked Cody as he sat down on the couch.

"Maddie has to work. I called Abby," answered Carey.

"Cool," exclaimed Cody. Abby was a college sophomore studying to be a teacher. She was the twins usual babysitter whenever Maddie couldn't watch them. Cody got along well with Abby. They both shared a love of learning.

…………………

Abby Pierson arrived at seven. Carey kissed Cody goodbye, thanked Abby about a million times and then left. Since Zack wasn't home, Cody could finish his homework in peace. He dutifully began working as Abby started working on her own work. The two worked in silence mostly, speaking up only to help each other out. It blew Abby's mind that Cody could understand some of the stuff she was working on.

Cody finished before Abby and yawned. Abby looked up from her work.

"All done?" asked Abby.

"Yeah. I only had three subjects to work on. It is the weekend you know," explained Cody.

"You hungry?" asked Abby as she put her pencil down.

"I'll get myself something, Abby, thanks," replied Cody as he stood up and headed for the fridge. Abby nodded and returned to her homework. Cody busied himself with fixing a roast beef sandwich and some lemonade and then headed back over to the couch. He turned on the TV and started to dig into his sandwich. After about five minutes there was a knock at the door. Abby closed her notebook and got up. Cody raised an eyebrow as the person outside knocked louder. People could be so impatient. Abby opened the door.

"Hello," she said warmly. Cody jumped up in terror as Abby was slammed into the suite. She landed on a small end table and broke it. The wind was knocked out of her so the attacker went after Cody. Before Cody could scream, the attacker punched him in the mouth, knocking out some teeth and bringing up blood. Cody coughed up blood as the attacker kicked him in the stomach a few times. Cody lay on the ground helpless as Abby was beaten and knocked around the suite. The attacker never gave her a chance to scream. Time seemed to stand still as the attacker worked. Cody could hear Abby gasping and pleading for mercy. Cody wet himself in fear when he heard the sickening sound of a skull caving in as the attacker carried out one final vicious attack on Abby. Cody whimpered as he heard footsteps approaching him. He tried to say something but his lips were too damaged to work. Cody could feel something was wrong in his stomach. He needed surgery or he was going to bleed to death. Cody whimpered as his hair was grabbed. Cody cried out in pain as the attacker squeezed Cody's cheeks together, further injuring his broken mouth. The attacker dragged Cody to the bathroom. Cody didn't get a chance to make a sound before he was thrown into the shower, shattering the glass doors and sending glass shards into his body. Cody was still barely conscious left as the attacker left as suddenly as he had come.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming. Please. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It introduces the main detective and good guy of the story. Bad guy introduced in next chapter.

Chapter 2

Detective Nick Sutton had escaped for the day. He had his jacket on and was walking out the door. Captain Ross had promised him no more cases for the week. Ross was barely one to break his word. So when he came running over, Nick knew something big was going on.

"I have to go, Mike. Tyler is waiting for me," exclaimed Nick, not wanting to leave his son at Taylor Randall's house again.

"I'm sorry, Nick, but something came up. There was a brutal murder at the Tipton Hotel," explained Ross.

"Send Green and Stewart," replied Nick, shifting from one foot to the other. He just wanted to go pick up Tyler and go home. It had been a long day and he hadn't seen his son since seven-thirty that morning.

"I did. They said they're going to need your expertise," continued Ross. Nick sighed. He was an expert in violent crimes which made him an important asset to the homicide department. Everyone knew that Nick was eyeing a spot in the FBI. At thirty he was ambitious, intelligence, and dedicated.

"What happened?" asked Nick as he leaned against his desk.

"A college student was brutally murdered while babysitting a young boy," began Ross.

"Is the boy alive?" asked Nick.

"Last I heard he was in surgery due to his injuries. Green and Stewart will have more for you when you get there," replied Ross. Nick groaned. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

…………

Carey Martin felt paralyzed as she sat in Moseby's office. Moseby sat next to her, rubbing her back. Detective Claudia Green was leaning against Moseby's desk. She sighed as she continued her questioning of Carey.

"You're positive you can't think of anyway who would have a grudge against you?" asked Green gently. Carey shook her head.

"No. I couldn't even imagine the type of person who would do this," replied Carey. She could still see Abby's lifeless body, her mouth open in a silent, endless scream and her dead eyes glazed over. Cody had looked worse then he was but his damaged stomach had required immediate medical attention. He had been rushed to the hospital. As soon as Carey was done with the police, Moseby would drive her to the hospital.

"I'm sorry I'm not being very helpful. This is all just a horrible shock," exclaimed Carey as she wiped some tears off her face.

"I understand. We can continue this some other time. Mr. Moseby, you'll drive to the hospital?" asked Green. Moseby nodded as he helped Carey stand up.

"Come on, Carey. Let's go visit with Zack," offered Moseby. Carey nodded as she let Moseby lead her towards the Tipton parking lot. Green sighed as she headed back towards the Martin suite, which had been overrun by detectives, cops, and forensic investigators. There was a small window of opportunity for preserving the crime scene. There was a lot of evidence to go through and a lot of blood to make sense of. It was going to be a long night.

……………..

Nick sighed as he walked into the Tipton lobby. Cops were busily questioning employees and guests. Nick had to show his badge ten times as he headed up towards the 23rd floor. Claudia Green and Harry Stewart were going over possible scenarios when Nick entered.

"Talk to me, guys," exclaimed Nick as he walked over to his friends and co-workers.

"Brutal attack. No signs of rape on the victim but she was definitely tortured. Boy was just collateral damage," began Stewart. He motioned towards a body covered with a white sheet.

"Abby Pierson. 23-years-old. Cause of death is massive blunt force trauma to the head. Killer used a lamp to bash the victim's head in," explained Stewart. Nick shook his head as he uncovered Abby Pierson. Her eyes were staring out at nothing and her mouth was twisted in a scream of sheer terror. Nick sighed as he covered her back up.

"I want any Tipton employee with a criminal record brought in for questioning," ordered Nick.

"Already being done. We got an interrogation room set up downstairs," replied Green. Nick nodded. He sighed as his cell phone rang. His heart sank as he checked the number. Tyler was calling. Probably wanted to know where Nick was. Nick stepped out into the hall for some privacy.

"Hey, buddy," greeted Nick as he answered.

"Where are you Dad?" asked Tyler.

"I got a call. I'm sorry, pal, you might have to sleepover at Taylor's," replied Nick. He could hear Tyler sigh. He hated doing this to the boy. Tyler rarely got time to see Nick. And Nick had a feeling he'd be pulling a lot of all nighters before this case was done.

"I'll stop by in a few minutes with some clothes and stuff, OK, buddy," offered Nick.

"OK. I'll see you then Dad," replied Tyler. He hung up after that. Nick sighed as he made a fast exit, now wanting badly to hold his son close and hug him.

…………….

Zack Martin lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. It had been two hours since his brother had been attacked but it felt like an eternity. Zack had been told by a nurse his brother had been badly injured during a break in at the Tipton. The babysitter was dead. Poor Abby. Zack had really liked her. Cody had been rushed to surgery the second he had arrived at the hospital, forty minutes after the attack. It took forty minutes for paramedics to get him here. All Zack knew was the Cody was having an operation on his stomach and later oral surgery on his mouth. He was in for a long haul.

Carey was on her way and Zack wanted nothing more then to be with his mother. They needed to be strong for Cody. Zack sighed as he held up his hospital gown and traced a finger along the edges of the surgical wound on his stomach. An appendectomy seemed trivial compared to Cody's injuries. Zack sighed as he leaned back against his pillow. He was scared for his brother. Some monster had viciously attacked him and murdered Abby. What if he came back to finish the job? These thoughts haunted Zack as he drifted into a restless sleep.

Next chapter: Nick and Tyler share a father and son moment, Cody's surgery continues, Zack and Carey wait anxiously, and a monster is revealed.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter went through about three different drafts before I settled on this one. I believe in having a strong original main character so I really went into Nick's personality in this. Hope you al enjoy. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed! Keep them coming!

Chapter 3

Nick yawned as he drove through the quiet streets of Boston suburban district. The houses were large and clean and the lawns were well kempt. Nick hated coming here. The houses made his two bedroom downtown apartment seem like a shack.

Nick groaned as he pulled into the Randall families driveway. Toys, bikes, and signs of boyhood littered the front lawn. Rob and Linda Randall had three boys, the oldest shared a birthday with Tyler, so they were he perfect babysitters. Nick just hated relying on them constantly.

Rob came outside as Nick got out of the car. Nick had an overnight bag for Tyler.

"Evening, Nick," greeted Rob, as he came up and shook Nick's hand. Rob was one of Boston's leading prosecuting attorneys so he and Nick shared a passion for justice. Of course Rob made a lot more money then Nick.

"Rob," replied Nick as he followed his friend into the Randall house. Linda Randall was cleaning up the remnants of a pizza dinner. Paper plates, cups, napkins, three pizza boxes, and two bottles of mountain dew were sitting on the TV room table. Nick heard laughter coming from upstairs. His beeper went off as his cell phone rang. Nothing better to cause distractions then a fresh homicide.

"I brought Tyler some things from home," explained Nick. As if on cue, Tyler, followed by Taylor, came downstairs. Tyler and Taylor were like brothers. They had both been born on the same day at almost he exact same time. Taylor was thirty seconds older then Tyler. Nick had met Rob while sitting in the waiting room. Although Rob was seven years older then Nick, the two hit it off. Linda and Nick's wife, Karen, now three years dead, had become fast friends and soon Tyler and Taylor were inseparable. They were in the same class, on the same baseball, soccer, and swimming teams, and were constantly arranging play dates. Taylor's two younger brothers, Patrick, age 7, and Michael, age 5, sometimes joined in on the fun but mostly it was Tyler and Taylor. The dynamic duo as Rob put it.

Tyler brightened up when he saw Nick. Nick was Tyler's hero and more of a friend then a parent, although Tyler knew to respect Nick like a father, so they had a good relationship. It was just Nick was barely around anymore to be a friend.

"Hi, dad," exclaimed Tyler, looking up at Nick with big, grey blue eyes. Tyler was the perfect combination of his parents. He had Nick's dark hair and grey blue eyes. From his mother Tyler got unusually long eyelashes, a round nose, and full and thick lips that made him popular with the girls at school. Fourth grade heartbreaker.

Nick turned his attention to his son, who was eyeing the bag in Nick's hand. No doubt Tyler was starting to figure out that he might not be going home for awhile

"Hey, buddy. Here's some clothes for tonight and tomorrow," replied Nick as he handed Tyler the bag.

"Tomorrow?" asked Tyler, his lips curling down in a frown.

"I'm going to be busy for the next week or two," replied Nick. Rob, sensing that the father and son needed some time alone, hustled Taylor back upstairs. Linda followed them, giving Nick a sympathetic look. Nick sighed as he turned his attention.

"You just wrapped a case, Dad. You promised we would start hanging out more," whined Tyler, his eyes watering up and his lips quivering.

"I know, pal. But there's a real bad man out there and I need to catch him," explained Nick, kneeling down so he was eye level with the nine-year-old. Tyler wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"He did something bad?" asked Tyler.

"Very bad," assured Nick. Tyler nodded. He was understanding of Nick having to work long hours if he was going after someone who needed to be caught. Nick was sure Tyler would agree that the man who had killed Abby Pierson and put Cody Martin in the hospital deserved punishment. Nick intended to deliver it.

"So you're going to stay with Taylor and his family for a few nights, OK?" asked Nick. Tyler nodded. Nick stood up and rustled the boy's hair. Taylor came back downstairs, no doubt ready to get right back at playing whatever game the two friends had been so involved in. Nick and Tyler hugged goodbye, Nick promising to at least pop in to visit tomorrow, and then Tyler and Taylor raced back upstairs. Rob came back downstairs to walk Nick out.

"Thanks for watching him, Rob," exclaimed Nick as they walked out to Nick's car.

"Our pleasure. Tyler is always welcome here," assured Rob. Nick nodded as he unlocked his car door.

"Hope you catch whoever you're after," exclaimed Rob as Nick got behind the boy. Nick gave his friend a serious look.

"So do I. So do I," replied Nick. Rob said his goodbye as Nick's phone rang again.

"Sutton," answered Nick.

"It's Green. We have a suspect. His name is Curtis Landon. He works here as a busboy and part time handyman." Nick felt the bottom of his stomach drop out at the mention of Curtis Landon. That name had haunted Nick for three years. He had spent many restless nights thinking about Curtis Landon. Curtis Landon had been the prime suspect in Karen Sutton's rape and murder. The charges had been dropped and Curtis walked. No other suspects came to the surface. As far as Nick was concerned, Curtis Landon murdered his wife. And now he had struck again. Nick pulled out of the Randall's driveway and headed for the Tipton, ready to stare evil in the face,

……………

Carey Martin slowly made her way down the hospital corridors. Cody was out of surgery after three hours. He was stable but doctors expected him to require more surgery in the days to follow. Carey walked in a dreamlike trance as she headed for Cody's room in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit. The police still had no suspects and no leads. The Pierson family were grief stricken and utterly furious over Abby's death. A lawsuit was inevitable.

Carey hesitated for a few moments outside of Cody's door. His condition was stable but critical. Zack having his appendix out had been bad enough. Carey wasn't sure she could deal with whatever state Cody was in.

The hesitation passed and Carey slowly opened the door. The room was dimly lit and quiet, save for the beeping of machines and Cody's ragged breathing. Carey slowly walked over to the large bed where her son was sleeping. His stomach was totally bandaged up. An IV was connected to his hand and sensors were taped to his chest. Carey swallowed deeply as she looked at Cody's face. A tube was down his throat, helping him breathe. Cody's lips were kind of twisted at an odd angle that made him look weak and vulnerable. Carey picked up Cody's limp right hand. She felt him gently squeeze.

"It's Ok, Cody. Mommy's right here. Everything's going to be OK now." Carey spoke with a sort of steely confidence. She had no idea that the monster who had done this was just getting started. That soon, she and her boys would be pulled into a twisted game of cat and mouse that would forever change their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

You meet the prime suspect in this chapter. Some more clues fall into place. The mystery continues to build. Some people might find the last scene a little disturbing. I apologize if you do. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming.

Chapter 4

The Tipton had never been a hotspot for homicide, which was unusual. Big name hotels were usually notorious for high profile murders that stem from the American elite partying too hard and making dumb decisions. Nick could only remember two homicides that had occurred at the Tipton. One several years back when a famous model and actress was found stabbed to death in the Imperial suite. The killer had been an emotionally unstable former boyfriend, who just so happened to be the heir to a shipping empire. He pled guilty to a misdemeanor and served nine months out of a twelve month sentence. The other one had occurred a year back when another high power young actress was strangled to death during a wild party held by a senator's daughter. The killer had been a bellhop. He got the death penalty. Now Abby Pierson's murder. Besides those three it was usually all quiet on the Tipton front.

Curtis Landon was sitting in a basement store room that had been cleared out to become a temporary interrogation room. Curtis' lawyer, a conniving little weasel named Edwin Mercer, was already meeting with him. Nick felt his blood boil when he saw Mercer.

"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Nick. Green sighed.

"Landon called him right after one of the uniforms questioned him. Someone has a guilty conscience," replied Green.

"Damnit. The last thing we need is Edwin Mercer getting in the way," moaned Nick as he and Green walked into the room. Mercer shot up when he saw Nick.

"I don't think so, Sutton. You're not allowed to question my client," snapped Mercer. Curtis grinned at Nick.

"I'm the head detective on this case," explained Nick as he leaned against the wall. Mercer sat down.

"You and my client have a history. You can't be trusted to act rationally in this investigation," complained Mercer.

"Whatever history we have has nothing to do with this investigation. Besides, Mr. Landon hasn't even been accused of anything yet," replied Nick as he and Green sat down across from Curtis and Mercer. Mercer was about to say something but Curtis put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's OK, Ed. Let Detective Sutton stay. His dead wife has nothing to do with this," sneered Curtis. Nick felt his blood boil. He clenched his fists as Curtis smiled.

"Ask your questions, Detectives," exclaimed Curtis as he leaned back in his seat and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"How long have you worked here, Mr. Landon?" asked Green.

"Almost a year now," answered Curtis, not talking his eyes off Nick.

"They hired you despite your criminal record?" asked Nick. Curtis shrugged.

"I was charged with possession of illegal narcotics and a bogus assault charge over fifteen years ago. I'm a changed man," replied Curtis.

"You were the prime suspect in a murder investigation!" snapped Nick. Green put a hand on Nick's shoulder to calm him down. Curtis grinned at Nick.

"This interrogation is over. Detective Sutton, I will be filing a motion to have you removed from this investigation. Good day," exclaimed Mercer. Since there was nothing to charge Curtis with, he was free to go.

"Don't leave town, Mr. Landon," warned Green. Curtis winked at Green as he followed Mercer out of the room. Nick waited for them to leave before standing up and kicking his chair.

"Son of a bitch. If this guy didn't do it, I'll paint my ass pink," growled Nick.

"Jumping to conclusions already, Nick?" asked Green.

"Oh come on, Claudia. You know he's guilty to. He was so smug and calm about this whole thing," exclaimed Nick.

"Unfortunately that won't hold up in court," explained Green. Nick sighed as he leaned his head against the wall. First his wife and now Abby Pierson. Nick swore to himself that he would nail Curtis Landon for killing Abby Pierson. One way or another, he would bring Curtis Landon to justice. Even if it meant his badge.

…………………..

Carey watched as nurses changed the bandages on Cody's stomach. One nurse frowned when she saw that Cody wasn't producing an adequate amount of urine. The bag which was collecting Cody's urine was only about a quarter full. It should have been half full. No need to panic yet though. Dr. Franklin, Cody's surgeon, had assured Carey that this was only a minor setback. Cody's surgery had gone very well and his stomach would be better in no time. His mouth would need work but the damage wasn't as bad as initially though. Thank God.

The nurses finished their work and left Carey to be alone with her son. Carey sighed and sat back down next to Cody's bed. She took his hand in hers and squeezed. She smiled as Cody gently squeezed back. Carey looked up when she felt someone standing in the doorway. Moseby was leaning against the door frame.

"Mr. Moseby. What are you doing here?" asked Carey. Moseby walked over and looked down at Cody.

"I wanted to come see how he is. Any change?" asked Moseby.

"Surgery went very well. His urine production could be better but other then that he's fine," explained Carey. Moseby nodded as he sat down next to Carey.

"Police have about three major suspects. They're confident that they'll make an arrest soon," explained Moseby. Carey nodded.

"Have you talked to the Piersons?" asked Carey.

"Mr. Tipton called them personally. He's going to pay for Abby's funeral arrangements. He's also agreed to pay Cody's medical bills," replied Moseby. "He feels so guilty about the whole thing."

"It's not his fault that this happened," replied Carey.

"I know. But he feels he should be able to trust his employees," explained Moseby.

"How do we even know it was an employee?" asked Carey. Moseby sighed.

"We don't for sure. But it seems unlikely that a total stranger off the street walked into the Tipton and did this without being noticed," reasoned Moseby. Carey sighed. She and Moseby sat in silence as they watched over Cody, hoping for some sort of justice.

…………

Zack yawned as his usual nurse, a gorgeous pediatric resident named Nikki, changed the bandage on his wound. Nikki had been with Zack since the start, even being on the surgical team during Zack's surgery. She put up with his flirting and even sometimes jokingly returned it.

"So how does your stomach feel, Zack?" asked Nikki as she finished up.

"OK. Sometimes it feels weird but mostly it's OK," replied Zack. Nikki nodded as she wrote something down on a chart.

"Do you take care of my brother?" asked Zack. Nikki shook her head.

"I don't work the PICU. When he comes down here, I will," answered Nikki.

"How is he? Do you know?" asked Zack as he sat up a little.

"From what I heard he's fine. His condition wasn't as bad as first thought," answered Nikki. Zack nodded. He felt himself growing tired. Before he knew it, his eyelids closed and he drifted into sleep. Nikki smiled and left, moving on to her next patient. Outside late night Boston began to get drenched by a downpour.

……………

Curtis Landon entered his studio apartment. He had left the TV on that morning. Curtis took his jacket off and hung it up. He opened the fridge and took out a beer. He finished it off in one gulp. On the TV, the news was doing a spot on the Tipton murder. Curtis sat down on his futon and watched. The reporter was saying the cops had several suspects but Curtis knew they didn't have a clue. The only one who really knew what had happened was Sutton. Curtis sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his latest treasure. As the rain fell outside, Curtis held the lock of Abby Pierson's hair up to his nose and breathed in deep.

**Next chapter: Cody takes a nosedive, Tyler and the monster, Nick meets Carey, and Zack and Nick.**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry it took so long to update. Really sorry. Life has been nutty and hectic. I would like to DMBfan and his friend Cess for helping out with this chapter. Hope you all like it. Please review. I'd appreciate it.

Chapter 5

Cody was not doing well. His urine production was not good at all and there was a good chance that some fluid was moving around in his stomach. At five in the morning, Cody was taken back into surgery. Doctors quickly opened him back up and accessed his stomach cavity. Blood was everywhere. Cody's intestines had to be pulled out to save them from the flood. The OR staff got busy as they looked through Cody's stomach. It was going to be a long surgery.

……………..

Nick groaned as he was woken up by his ringing cell phone. He sighed and sat up in bed, getting his bearings before answering,

"Sutton," answered Nick.

"It's Green. Cody Martin went back into surgery," explained the caller.

"When?" asked Nick as he fought back a yawn.

"Two hours ago. I called you but got no answer. Figured you were passed out," explained Green. Nick yawned, losing his previous battle.

"I was. Any more leads on the Curtis Landon angle?" asked Nick, getting up.

"No. If he did it, he covered his tracks well," replied Green, sighing.

"He did do it. It's now only a matter of proving he did it," exclaimed Nick.

"That's going to be difficult. Especially if he didn't do it," argued Green. Nick was getting personally involved. Green didn't like that.

"Stewart and I are going to keep the interviews going. I suggest you do the same, Nick," added Green.

"Yeah. I'll call you later," replied Nick. Nick hung up before Green had a chance to respond. Nick wanted to talk to Carey Martin today. Maybe she could help him get to Landon.

Tyler Sutton and his best friend Taylor were woken up early Saturday morning by a very loud and annoying lawnmower. The boys both groaned and held their pillows over their heads. Tyler was sleeping on his usual spot on the floor by the window so there was no chance of him going back to sleep.

"Ms. Kincaid needs to figure out that kids like to sleep in on Saturday," groaned Taylor from his own sleeping bag next to Tyler. Taylor thought it was rude if he slept on his bed while he forced his guest to sleep on the floor. Tyler groaned and sat up.

"Come on, I'm really tried," exclaimed Tyler, hoping the guy riding the lawnmower would hear him. The noise just seemed to get louder.

"Playstation?" asked Taylor, now giving up on going to sleep. Tyler sighed.

"OK. Might as well," agreed Tyler. He followed his friend down the hall towards the TV room. They were the first ones up. Everyone else seemed to be able to sleep through the noise. Taylor kept the game on low so there wouldn't be the risk of waking anyone up and having his parents snap at him. And Taylor didn't want to have to deal with his brothers if they wandered in.

The game lasted a good forty minutes before Mrs. Randall showed up and herded the boys downstairs for breakfast. Tyler and Taylor feasted on warm pancakes, crisp bacon, and scrambled eggs. Michael and Patrick were eating in the kitchen as well but Mrs. Randall made them leave Tyler and Taylor alone. Besides they were distracted by cartoons.

"You boys have any plans for today?" asked Linda as she unloaded the dishwasher. This was usually Taylor's job but he was getting a pass since Tyler was over.

"I think Joey and Bryan are putting together a football game down at the park," replied Taylor.

"Touch or tackle?" asked Linda worriedly.

"Touch," lied Taylor. His mom saw right through the lie. Taylor was never good at lying.

"Taylor, do you really want to bust your lip open again?" asked Linda. Taylor sighed and ran a finger along the scar that ran across his bottom lip.

"No," he mumbled finally. Linda smiled and kissed Taylor on the top of his head. Taylor wrinkled his nose in disgust. After finishing their delectable breakfast the boys went up to Taylor's bedroom to change into their outdoor clothes. They were goofing off as typical boys of their age would do. Tyler bent over to grab his t-shirt from the ground. Taylor noticed the scar that ran along Tyler's stomach. Taylor cringed at the sight, he remembered three months earlier, how miserable Tyler seemed after he got his gallbladder removed. Tyler must have caught Taylor staring at his scar because Taylor heard "it…doesn't hurt," come out of his mouth. Taylor was caught by surprise, but he didn't want Tyler to know he was staring at the scar.

"Oh, um I didn't notice it…" Taylor lied. Tyler obviously knew Taylor was lying because he looked at him in an "it's ok if you were staring at my scar" sort of way.

"Taylor, you saw it when it was fresh and bleeding…of course you're going to wonder if it still hurts, it's ok," assured Tyler. Taylor smiled.

"Well I'm glad it doesn't hurt anymore…so you ready to head over to the park?" asked Taylor. Tyler nodded and soon enough the boys we're on their way to the park.

…………….

Nick hated the hospital. Too many bad memories. Finding out his wife had not survived the brutal attack. Tyler having his gallbladder removed. Nick tried to avoid the place as often as he could. According to the nurses station, Cody was still in surgery. Nick made his way towards the PICU. he knew the route by heart. Tyler had spent a week recovering from surgery in room 321. The room Cody Martin was now in. Small world. There was no sign of Carey Martin anywhere near Cody's room. Must be with her other son. It took Nick awhile to track down Zack Martin's room. The boy was sound asleep with his head turned from the door. Carey Martin was sitting next to his bed, holding his hand. Nick knocked softly on the door. Carey turned slowly.

"Hello," she greeted politely.

"Mrs. Martin, I'm Detective Sutton. May I ask you a few questions?" asked Nick, motioning for Carey to follow him into the hall. Carey nodded. She rubbed Zack's head before following Nick. She gently shut Zack's door so he wouldn't be disturbed.

"Is he OK?" asked Nick.

"Yeah. He's fine. Had an appendectomy earlier this week," replied Carey.

"I'm sorry about your son. We're doing everything we can to find the person responsible," assured Nick. Carey nodded.

"Are there any suspects?" asked Carey.

"A few. Any employee you can think of who was a little weird?" asked Nick.

"Well define weird. There's a wide mix at the Tipton," exclaimed Carey. Nick snickered.

"Creepy. Makes you feel uncomfortable," explained Nick.

"Some of the part time kitchen staff are a little odd," replied Carey.

"Such as?" asked Nick, leading Carey on.

"There's a guy named Curtis who always made me feel weird. I don't like him hanging around my boys," explained Carey. Nick felt his blood boil.

"I'll look into it," assured Nick. Carey nodded. There was a few moments of silence.

"Detective Sutton," began Carey.

"Call me Nick," interrupted Nick. Carey smiled.

"OK, Nick. What happens when this animal is finally caught? What's the punishment?" asked Carey.

"Well he's facing a first degree murder charge, assault on a minor, attempted murder, breaking and entering. Life without parole most likely," answered Nick.

"Life in prison?" asked Carey. "That animal murdered poor Abby."

"Massachusetts doesn't have the death penalty," explained Nick. Carey sighed.

"I know. Sometimes there are crimes that call for it," exclaimed Nick.

"My son almost died. He'll probably have difficulties for the rest of his life. Why do I have a feeling there won't be justice?" asked Carey.

"That's common. I lost my wife to an act of pure hatred and evil. No arrests were ever made but I have a feeling where even if there had been, I would never feel satisfied. Sometimes the best form of justice is street justice," explained Nick.

"Revenge," added Carey.

"An eye for an eye," finished Nick. And if it got that far, Nick intended to finish it.


	6. Chapter 6

OK, Nick has taken over this fic. Not my doing. It's his fault. There will be more Zack and Carey in the next chapter. Promise. I'm just trying to create a web of confusion and mystery. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming.

Chapter 6

The station was buzzing when Nick finally reported in at around noon. Fighting his way through the crowd, Nick moved towards his office. Green was waiting for him. She gave him a grief stricken look.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Nick. "I haven't seen it this crazy in years." Green let out a tired sigh.

"City workers found a body in the park early this morning. A kid. He was beaten to death. Nine-years-old," explained Green. Nick's heart dropped. Green had been standing in his office.

"No. Claudia, no," he begged, his eyes falling on the pictures of Tyler on his desk. Green raised an eyebrow.

"What? Oh God no. I wouldn't tell you like this," exclaimed Green quickly. Nick let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that," he sneered. He sat down, letting his heart slow down.

"So who's the vic?" asked Nick.

"Andrew Freeman. All American boy. This kid never hurt anyone. ME says he was killed between six and two this morning," began Green.

"Did the parents file a missing persons report?" asked Nick.

"No. They thought he was at a friend's house," answered Green with a sigh.

"Question the friend," suggested Nick.

"Does Tyler know him?" asked Green, taking a seat. Nick shrugged.

"You don't know Tyler's friends?" asked Green.

"You're talking about the entire fourth grade class at his school," replied Nick. "Are you the lead on this?"

"Yeah. Captain pulled me off the Tipton case. You and Stewart have lead," answered Green. Nick groaned.

"I know you don't like Harry that much but I need to help the Freeman family find justice," exclaimed Green.

"What about Abby Pierson's family?" asked Nick. "Or the Martins?" Green smiled.

"That's your job, Nick," replied Green.

"Yeah. It's just we rarely work together. I always like working with you, Claudia," explained Nick as Green stood up.

"I'll be around," assured Green as she went to rally her troops. Harry Stewart arrived almost immediately after.

"Guess we're partners," he announced as he walked in. Nick nodded.

"I talked to Abby Pierson's parents. As far as they know, no one had a grudge against her," explained Stewart as he sat down.

"I think it's a Tipton employee. Carey Martin told me that some of the part time kitchen staff give her the creeps. Curtis Landon for one," replied Nick.

"Let's bring him in," urged Stewart, getting excited.

"Already did. He's protected at the moment," exclaimed Nick. Stewart groaned. Nick and Stewart looked up as a receptionist knocked on his door.

"What's up, Judy?" asked Nick, sitting up.

"Hospital just called. Cody Martin is out of surgery. He's not doing well," explained Judy sadly. Nick sighed.

"What's his condition?" asked Nick.

"All I know is he has severe organ failure and surgeons go back to work tonight once he's a little more stable," replied Judy. She frowned and then went back to dealing with the crowd outside.

"Carey Martin is creeped out by Curtis Landon. That guys are prime suspect. She has to know something," announced Nick as he stood up.

"We going to the hospital?" asked Stewart.

"You are going to the Tipton. Start rounding up the kitchen staff. I'm on my cell," replied Nick as he quickly left, leaving Stewart in a state of total confusion.

…………

Carey could barely stand to look at Cody. He didn't seem human. It didn't seem possible that a little boy could take that much damage to his body. Carey cried a little as Cody struggled to breathe. She jumped when she heard someone approach her. Nick held up his hands.

"Detective Sutton. I'm sorry. You startled me," apologized Carey.

"Sorry. How is he?" asked Nick. Carey shook her head.

"Not good. His organs aren't doing well. He may need transplants. Damnit, the kind of person to do this," snapped Carey. Nick closed his eyes for a second to gather his thoughts.

"Carey, I need to ask you some questions about Curtis Landon," explained Nick. Carey bit her left thumb knuckle and stared at Nick.

"I think he's the one," informed Nick.

"Why?" asked Carey as Nick led her to some chairs.

"His priors. He's a bad guy, Carey. The worst one at the Tipton. He's got to be our guy," explained Nick. Carey wiped some tears away.

"I don't know much about him. I just know that he gives me the creeps," exclaimed Carey, a hint of frustration in her voice. "Can't you ask hotel staff? Mr. Moseby must have a file on him." Nick shook his head.

"I got to do this under the radar. His lawyer has me on his shit list," answered Nick. He winced at his foul language.

"Sorry," he apologized. Carey chuckled.

"It's OK. You'd be surprised to know I hear it a lot at the hotel," explained Carey.

"Yeah I would be as a matter of fact," announced Nick with a laugh. Carey chuckled.

"So there's a good chance that there's going to be justice right?" asked Carey. Nick sighed. He honestly didn't trust the justice system anymore. Too many corrupt people involved.

"I had a case a few years ago that changed my outlook on the meaning of justice. There was a boy named Henry Oswald. Ten-years-old. Top of his class. Played little league, soccer. Great family. Went to church on Sundays. One night Henry's out walking his dog when someone grabs him. Snatches him right off the street. The next morning we find him lying dead on the subway tracks. Kid had been raped and then strangled. We made an arrest right away. This guy was guilty as sin. His lawyer attacked every angle of the prosecution. Went for the throat. His client got eighteen months for manslaughter when all was said and done. He got out after two. Henry Oswald's father then shoots the man to death a few weeks later. He's serving a life sentence. Is that justice?" Carey was speechless. She felt like crying.

"I honestly can't say whether justice will be served or not. I'm sorry if that disappoints you. The world is a sick place sometimes," exclaimed Nick. Carey nodded.

"How could they throw that poor man in jail? He was avenging his son's death. His murder!" snapped Carey in anger.

"I have asked myself that question countless times. It makes me sick. But at the rate this case is going, at what I'm having to resort to, don't expect this guy to be hung out to dry. This is going to be a fight," warned Nick. Carey nodded knowingly. Her throat suddenly felt cold.

"I'm sorry that I'm not more positive," apologized Nick. Carey shook her head.

"You're honest. I like that," replied Carey with a small smile. "Um, Zack spends a lot of time down in the basement. Maybe he can tell you something about this Landon guy." Nick shrugged.

"It's worth a shot. You'll need to get a lawyer first though. I really shouldn't question him until you guys are being represented. If Zack knows something he may have to testify in court," explained Nick. Carey nodded.

"Know any good lawyers?" asked Carey. Nick grinned.

"Yes I do. I know of a very good one," he replied.

…………

Kendra Walker did not fool around when it came to dealing with Boston PD. Especially Nick Sutton. So she was more then surprised when Nick called her and requested that she represent the family of an attempted murder victim. She smiled as Nick greeted her in the hospital.

"Nick Sutton. My, my, what a surprise," exclaimed Kendra as she shook Nick's hand.

"Good to see you, Kendra. Thanks for coming on such short notice. Hope I'm not interrupting something," replied Nick as he and Kendra walked towards the elevator.

"Nothing you would care about," snapped Kendra jokingly. "So what do we have?"

"Eleven-year-old was nearly beaten to death in the hotel suite he and his family live in. The babysitter was brutally murdered and it's starting to look like a hotel employee was responsible," explained Nick.

"Is the family being charged with anything?" asked Kendra as she and Nick stepped into the elevator.

"No, no. It's just I wouldn't dare question a minor without a lawyer being present. Especially if you found out," answered Nick.

"Smart move, Nick," replied Kendra. They rode in silence up to the seventh floor. Nick led Kendra down many hallways until they reached Zack Martin's room. Carey and Zack looked up as Kendra and Nick entered.

"Mrs. Martin?" asked Kendra. Carey nodded.

"I'm Kendra Walker. I will be representing your family during the course of this investigation," explained Kendra as she shook Carey's hand.

"Nice to meet you. You come highly recommended by Detective Sutton," announced Carey. Kendra smiled and gave Nick a semi-cold look.

"I'll let you all get to know each other," exclaimed Nick as he stepped into the hall and shut the door. Hopefully this was the right first step towards getting Curtis Landon dead to rights. Because if he slipped away again, Nick would become the very thing he swore to take down. A monster.


	7. Chapter 7

The long awaited chapter 7. Please enjoy. I tried to put not as much Nick in. I couldn't help it though. I really like his character. But there's a lot of Zack in this one too. Please keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 7

Zack was patient as the nurse on duty changed the bandage on his stomach. Zack was taking longer to heal then most appendectomy patients. Apparently that wasn't good. Zack could care less though. All he cared about at that moment was his brother.

"Nurse Hanlon, do you know how my brother is doing?" asked Zack, as he stared up at the veteran nurse tending to him. Hanlon sighed.

"Last I heard he was going back into surgery in the next couple of hours. But they expect this one to be the last. At least for awhile," replied Hanlon as she finished cleaning Zack's wound and started redressing it.

"More surgery? For what?" asked Zack, trying to sit up. Hanlon held him down.

"Don't move around. You'll pop your stitches," snapped Hanlon. Zack frowned but settled back down.

"Your brother's stomach needs some more work," explained Hanlon.

"Do you know if the cops are any closer to an arrest?" asked Zack. He knew that Hanlon was constantly sticking her nose in other people's business so there was no doubt she knew something about the investigation.

"Not that I know of. I'm just a nurse," answered Hanlon. She finished dressing Zack's wound and then went to deal with some other patients. Zack sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to see if maybe he could fall asleep.

"Feeling any better?" asked a voice from the doorway. Zack shrieked and nearly jumped out of his skin. The lawyer helping him and his mom, Kendra, came rushing into the room, giving the man standing in the doorway a dirty look.

"Stop scaring my client," snapped Kendra. Nick grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to," apologized Nick. He sat down next to Zack's bed and held out his hand.

"Hi Zack. My names Nick," introduced Nick. Zack took Nick's hand in his and gave it a small shake.

"Nice to meet you," replied Zack, looking at Kendra for answers.

"Nick is working on finding the man who hurt your brother. He just wants to ask you a few questions," explained Kendra, giving Nick a warning look.

"Zack, your mom says you hang out down by the kitchen a lot," began Nick. Zack nodded.

"Lot of good food down there," replied Zack with a grin. Nick smiled in return.

"Do you know anyone who works at the kitchen?" asked Nick. Zack bit his lip in thought.

"Um, Eddie is a pretty nice guy," answered Zack.

"Eddie?" asked Kendra, now getting interested.

"Eddie Ramirez. He works part time. He's pretty cool. He always steals some scraps of meat for me to try," explained Zack with a somewhat guilty grin.

"You know any of the other part timers?" asked Nick, leaning back in his chair.

"A few. Eddie's the only one I really know," replied Zack. Nick leaned forward.

"Any of the staff give you the creeps, Zack? Make you feel uncomfortable?" asked Nick. Zack sighed and looked at Kendra, who simply nodded.

"Curtis," replied Zack in a whisper.

"Does Curtis have a last name?" asked Nick.

"I don't know it. I just know that he's really weird. He's always looking at the girl staff in this weird way," explained Zack, shifting. He was getting uncomfortable.

"Nick, that's enough for now," exclaimed Kendra. Nick nodded.

"Thanks, Zack. I'll see you later," said Nick, standing up. Zack nodded. Nick left so Kendra could have a talk with her client. Next stop, the station. Nick needed to do some serious digging.

………….

The doctors were careful as they wheeled Cody towards the operating room. The surgical team waited as Cody was carefully lifted onto the operating table. They needed to do some serious work during this surgery. The anesthesia team worked carefully as they put a tube down Cody's throat and put some gauze between his lips. They finished by taping his eyes shut. The team finished by draping a blue sheet over Cody, a section cut out to expose his stomach. The head surgeon stepped forward, ready to help his young patient. After wiping Cody down with disinfectant, and double checking that he was stable, the surgeon started to reopen Cody's stomach. Cody was in for a long night.

……………..

The station was practically empty by the time Nick showed back up. He found Green and Ross talking in Ross' office. Ross waved Nick in.

"Any new leads?" asked Ross as Nick took a seat.

"Zack Martin says that Curtis Landon has a weird way of looking at women. And I stopped at the Tipton and questioned Mr. Moseby about Landon. He says he had been considering firing Landon after a female employee complained about him," replied Nick.

"Sexual complaint?" asked Ross.

"You bet," replied Nick.

"Well we have some disturbing news. Autopsy report on Andrew Freeman came back. ME thinks Andrew was killed by the same person who killed Abby Pierson," explained Green.

"What's Andrew's connection to the Tipton?" asked Nick.

"His mother worked there until four months ago. She was a receptionist," answered Ross, handing Nick a file. "As of now, I want you and Green to run point on both these cases. Stewart will back you up." Nick nodded as he looked through the file.

"So Landon is preying on women and children connected to the Tipton?" asked Nick, wincing at the autopsy photos of Andrew Freeman.

"It's theoretical at the moment but looks like it. I want to put a protective detail outside of Zack and Cody Martin's room," replied Ross.

"Good idea," agreed Nick as he closed Andrew Freeman's file.

"Now Nick, I have to ask. Are you going to be able to keep your cool?" asked Ross, leaning forward. Nick sighed.

"Yes. I am totally level headed," assured Nick.

"Now? How about when we dig up some more on this guy and start going for the throat? His lawyer will have a field day if you lose your cool," explained Ross. Nick nodded.

"I'll be fine, captain. Promise," replied Nick, trying to assure himself as much as the captain. Ross raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"OK. I want you guys to start digging. Find anything we can use against this guy. Let's get him off the streets before he kills again," ordered Ross.

"I'll talk to Rob Randall. Get him on board," assured Nick. Ross nodded in agreement.

"I'll start digging up Landon's history. So we can know exactly who we're dealing with," exclaimed Green.

"Sounds good. Let's wrap this up as soon as possible," urged Ross. Green and Nick nodded. They bid Ross goodbye and then made a fats exit from the office.

"Are you going to see Rob Randall at home?" asked Green as Nick started to leave.

"Yeah. I want to spend a little time with Tyler anyway," explained Nick, turning back. Green nodded.

"Hurry back. I'm not getting stuck with all this paperwork," snapped Green as she pointed at Nick. Nick saluted and then left. Green shook her head and then sat down at her desk.


	8. Chapter 8

I know I know. I suck. Man I'm sorry that this chapter is lacking. Next one will be better. Promise. Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 8

Nick nodded to an officer walking out of the Tipton as he entered the grand hotel. Moseby noticed him and quickly made his way over.

"Detective Sutton, back again? How may I help you?" asked Moseby warmly.

"I need to speak with the employee who made the complaint against Curtis Landon," explained Nick. Moseby raised an eyebrow.

"You said that my telling you that would be in confidence," exclaimed Moseby in a whisper.

"I just found out that the same person who killed Abby Pierson also killed a young boy recently. Curtis Landon is a suspect. I need to follow up on any lead," explained Nick. Moseby closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't need this right now.

"OK fine. But I would appreciate it if you talked to her in private. Like in my office," exclaimed Moseby.

"That's fine," replied Nick. Moseby nodded and led Nick over to the nearby candy counter.

"Maddie," said Moseby to the girl on duty.

"Yes, Mr. Moseby," replied Maddie.

"This is Detective Sutton. He'd like to ask you a few questions about the complaint you're making," informed Moseby. Maddie sighed and felt a chill go down her back.

"What kind of questions?" asked Maddie with a frown.

"Standard questions. It won't take long I promise," assured Nick. Maddie reluctantly nodded.

"Mr. Moseby, your office?" asked Nick. Moseby nodded and led Nick and Maddie to his office. He gestured them in while holding the door open.

"Take as much time as you need," exclaimed Moseby.

"Thank you, Mr. Moseby," replied Nick as Moseby shut the door. Nick turned towards Maddie who was standing with her arms crossed.

"Do you want to have a seat, Maddie?" asked Nick as motioned for the chair. Maddie simply leaned against Moseby's desk.

"I'm fine here," she replied. Nick nodded.

"So what exactly happened?" asked Nick.

"What do you mean?" asked Maddie.

"I hope you didn't try to file a sexual harassment complaint just for fun," explained Nick.

"Curtis Landon is a creep, Detective. You can ask any female employee who works here," explained Maddie.

"I plan to. But I wanted to talk to you first," replied Nick without batting an eye. Maddie rubbed her temples. She hated thinking about that creep Landon.

"He cornered me on the 21st floor. Tried to touch me and rub up against me. Said so degrading and threatening things. He left when a maid started to approach. I thought he was going to rape me," explained Maddie as she shuddered a little.

"Did anyone see you?" asked Nick.

"No. He made sure we were hidden," answered Maddie.

"So it's your word against his," concluded Nick.

"I didn't make this up, Detective. He assaulted me," snapped Maddie.

"I believe you, Maddie. But without a witness or any evidence to back up your claim there's nothing you can do," explained Nick.

"What do you mean? He gets away with it?" asked Maddie.

"I can help you, Maddie. Your testimony to a judge can help us put the squeeze on him," explained Nick.

"My testimony?" asked Maddie.

"Landon's a suspect in the Abby Pierson murder," explained Nick.

"He killed that poor girl?" asked Maddie.

"He's a suspect just like everyone else. If you make a judge believe he's a danger towards women, we can get a search warrant for his home," explained Nick.

"When would I need to do this?" asked Maddie.

"Soon. I still have to talk to the District Attorney and a judge. I'll contact you when everything is ready," explained Nick. Maddie nodded. Nick pulled one of his cards out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Maddie.

"Call me if you think of anything else," explained Nick. Maddie nodded quickly.

"Thank you, Detective," exclaimed Maddie as Nick opened the door. Nick turned and smiled at her.

"Don't mention it," replied Nick. He left Maddie with her thoughts as he went to question some more female employees.

………..

Zack sighed as he changed the channel for the ninth time in a minute. There was nothing on. Man what a crappy day. Cody was still in surgery and a nurse would be by soon to put some antiseptic on Zack's wound. That always stung like hell. Plus this police investigation. It chilled Zack to think that creep down in the kitchen broke into his suite and hurt his brother.

"Hey Zack," came a voice from the doorway. Zack looked up to find Max standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a hospital gown.

"Max? What are you doing here?" asked Zack.

"Appendicitis. I go in for surgery in a few minutes. Came to see how you're doing," replied Max.

"OK. Man, appendicitis. That sucks," groaned Zack as Max sat down.

"You made it through just fine," exclaimed Max.

"Yeah. The worst part is right after," warned Zack.

"Um, how's Cody doing?" asked Max, her voice grim and full of worry.

"In surgery right now. He got hurt real bad," explained Zack.

"Everyone at school is talking about it," informed Max. Zack simply nodded.

"Well I got to go, Zack. Hang in there," exclaimed Max as she stood up. The two friends high fived and then Max left to go find her parents. Zack groaned as he found himself all alone again.

……………….

Tyler laughed as Taylor fell on his butt while trying to catch the football. Taylor got up, his face beet red.

"Shut up, Tyler," snapped Taylor as he brushed himself off. Taylor had never been good at catching Tyler's passes.

"Go long," yelled Taylor. Tyler started running. Taylor got ready to toss. He stuck his tongue out and let the ball fly. It sailed easily to Tyler, who caught it by jumping. He rolled on the ground, the ball clutched in his hands. Taylor let out a whoop and jumped up and down. Suddenly a man came bursting out of the bushes. Taylor let out a yelp as he was knocked to the ground. He screamed as the man stomped on his right leg. The tears came soon after. Tyler watched in horror as his friend's leg was crushed. He started to run over as the attacker fled. Tyler hoped he would remember what he looked like later. Taylor was crying now, tears and snot falling down his face. His leg was no doubt broken.

"Help! Someone help!" yelled Tyler. He suddenly felt very alone.


End file.
